The present invention relates to an ignition distributor for an internal combustion engine in which an ignition coil is mounted in a distributor cap in one united body.
An ignition distributor for an internal combustion engine which has an ignition coil mounted thereon in one united body has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-75356. In the ignition distributor described in the publication, an ignition coil is placed on the upper part of a distributor cap and projecting above the distributor.
In the ignition distributor described in the above publication, since the ignition coil is mounted on the distributor cap, an extra storage space is necessary for the ignition coil separately from a space for a distributor section. Furthermore, the additional space protrudes above the distributor, and it is difficult to further reduce the whole distributor in size, which includes the distributor section and the ignition coil.